1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a liquid crystal display in which at least two or more light guiding plates are arranged in parallel, a lamp unit is disposed at one side of the light guiding plate or between the light guiding plates, thereby enhancing luminance of a large screen sized LCD, and enabling the LCD to have a uniform luminance and a compact size of a lighter weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD is a mostly used type of flat panel display. Especially, the small size, lighter weight and lower power consumption render the LCD to replace the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT).
To display an image on the LCD panel, the LCD needs a light source called as back light assembly.
The back light assembly comprises a lamp unit for generating light beams, a diffusion sheet disposed below the LCD panel, for diffusing light beams generated from the lamp unit, a light guiding plate having a wedge shape or a flat shape, for guiding the light beams generated from the lamp unit into whole surface of the light guiding plate, a reflecting plate disposed below the light guiding plate, for directing the leaked light from the light guiding plate toward the LCD panel and a receiving container called as mold frame and that receives the lamp unit, the diffusion sheet, the light guiding plate and the reflecting plate.
Recently, an LCD panel of 14 inch or larger diagonal size is being developed for a desk top computer as well as a notebook computer. Moreover, its application gains the popularity as the display in almost all of industries.
Then, although the development in the LCD technology is directed toward large-sized screen, the thickness of the LCD panel is not increased to a large degree. However, size and thickness of the back light assembly increase to a large degree as the screen size increases, and also increase the size of the light guiding plate.
In order to prevent the luminescence inconsistency, which may be inevitable as the LCD becomes large, the incident face of the light guiding plate becomes thicker. This increases the total area and weight of the light guiding plate, increasing the entire size and thickness of the LCD. This goes against the current trend of a slimmer and lighter LCD.